ethelversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Second-Semester War (Story Arc)
The Second-Semester War is a now ended story arc, with the main plot being the war, which started January 7, 2012, between Psypocalypse, The Glacier, The Order, and the PAAB. The result of the war was the Glacier's return to space, The Order and CAMELOT becoming one force, PAAB-member Mallory defecting to the Order, and Psypocalypse being absorbed into the Hyperion Cube and sent to the Second-Floor parallel universe. Belligerents The Galcier : The Glacier remained mostly inactive at the begining of the war. It had decided to wait out Psypocalypse's time on Earth, but eventually, The Glacier grew tired of waiting and attacked Earth from space, slashing downwards at Mexico, with Ethel in it's path. The Glacier's involvement in the war ended with Psypocalypse cutting the Glacier's telepathic ties to his disciples. The Glacier returned to space to consume more planets, taunting Earth's total and unprecedented destruction upon return. The PAAB : Once the PAAB discovered Psypocalypse, they decided to wait and let he and Mr. Ballard fight and deal with the contender still alive. This plan was cut off, however, when Psypocalypse attempted to deteriorate the minds of Ethel students and once The Glacier began attacking Earth. At the conclusion of the war, the PAAB's members had all survived, however PAAB-member Mallory had betrayed the group. Psypocalypse : Arriving December 21, 2012, Psypocalypse descended on Earth. He arrived at an acient Mayan temple and began effecting the world with his powers, mostly EHS, due to the centralized activity there. He ordered an unknown minion to place a magical ring at the school, which allowed him to spy on the studetns and faculty, gaining him leverage over who's-who and The Order's plan of spying on him. Psypocalypse's invovlement in the war came to and end when the Order's consolidation with CAMELOT allowed the use and triangulation of the Hyperion Cube onto Psypocalypse, sending him to the Second-Floor parallel universe. The Order : To prepare for Psypocalypse, The Order began training one of it's own to fight Psypocalypse. The chosen member was Mr. Ballard, who, after arriving at Ethel, began assassinating students with possible links to Psypocalypse. Meanwhile, The Order sent Mrs. Kombs to spy on Psypocalypse and research him, in order to discover a possible weakness. The conclusion of the war saw the Order and CAMELOT becoming a unioned force. Occurance of Events : Although Psypocalypse arrived December 21, 2012, the war did not begin until January 7, 2013. Initially, the only conflict was The Order's spying on Psypocalypse, but this angered Psypocalypse into attacking The Order by attacking EHS and everyone inside by using the Ring of Psypocalypse. The plan was foiled, however, by the PAAB, dragging them into the war. Psypocalypse's Warning and The Galcier's Decision : Once Psypocalypse had used the ring long enough to know he was being spied on, he decided to warn the Order to pull off the mission. He did this by partially frying Logan's brain, causing him to have a severe nosebleed of blood and cranial fluids. The PAAB-members Matt, Jakob, Austin, Curtis, and Hanna decided to attack Logan after this, figuring he would be an easy kill in this weakened state. The attack was a success and Logan was mortally wounded by the Power of Music. Mikey ran to the office and returned with Mrs. Glassglock, but it was too late and Logan soon died. : After this, The Glacier decided it was tired of waiting and began attacking Earth. He slashed at the Earth, starting in the US, and heading for the area Psypocalypse was located in. Trying to kill three birds with one stone, The Glacier slashed so that Ethel would be in the direct middle of the attack. The Glacier's Attack : Days 1-3 of the Glacier's attack were composed primarily of freezing rain and cold winds. The Order attempted to save themselves the first day by letting school out early, avoiding the most powerful rains of that day. On the third day, AB fled Ethel to escape the next day's attack. Despite the harsh conditions during these days, there were no casualties. The Fourth Day of the Attack : Fearing the weather of the fourth day, most of Ethel's students stayed home, save for around fifty. The Glacier's attack, made of harsh, freezing snow and cold winds, caused The Order to go into a panic, sending the school into a state of mass chaos. : Mr. Ray decided to let the students save themselves, while The Order would stay inside. The teachers forced the students outside, into the cold. Suddenly, students revealed to be working for the Glacier began shoving snow into the faces of other students, killing them or putting them under the control of the Glacier. Several students, including PAAB-members Jakob, Jarod, and Austin, escaped the attack, running from the school. PAAB-member Leslie was trapped at the school, while the other members remained at their homes. The rest of Ethel's students stayed home, escaping the attack. The Glacier's Departure : After the massive hit on the fourth day, the Glacier halted his attack on Earth. : The next Monday, Mrs. Kombs returned, and Mr. Ballard was still at Ethel, so it was presumed that Psypocalypse was killed by the Glacier. : This was proven false, however, when it was discovered that Psypocalypse had destroyed the link the Glacier had with its disciples as a counterattack to the Glacier. : The Glacier decided to return to space for an unspecified amount of time to consume more planets and grow more enormous in size. It vowed to show no mercy and that its next arrival would be the end of the planet once and for all. "He" : The next day, Matt and Jarod were in the library discussing what measrues to take in the war. While talking, the two noted the word "He" etched into a table in the room. Matt looked under the table and discovered the combination "E004" written on the bottom of it and every other rectangular table in the room. : Matt and Jarod discussed what it could mean, and eventually decided to act on the assumption it was a message possibly regarding some foe the PAAB had faced or would be facing in the future. : Jarod had to go to class, but Jakob, Hanna, and Austin joined Matt, and the group asked Mrs. Hutch how old the tables were, and she revealed that the tables were easily over thirty years old. When asked about "E004", she revealed such a combination would represent where the tables came from. : With this information, Matt deducted the 'E' stood for "Ethel", and '004' would be a room number. When looking at a map, however, Austin pointed out there wasn't a room with such a number. The group asked Mrs. Hutch, who stated the room would of most likely been the library. Predestination : While the PAAB focused on the identity of 'He', the Order decide it was time to send Mr. Ballard to fight Psypocalypse. : Mrs. Kombs supplied him with directions, and eventually, Mr. Ballard found his way to the ruined temples of Comalcalco, Mexico, Psypocalypse's domain. : Mr. Ballard confronted Psypocalypse, who was callous to the threat. Psypocalypse walked down from the top of the ruined temple he stood in and without words, tried to fry Mr. Ballard's brain. The attack failed however, and Mr. Ballard revealed that before coming to fight, he had a cebebrectomy, and his brain was replaced by dead student's. Mr. Ballard unseathed his cerimonial Order-dagger and ran at Psypocalypse. Psypocalypse countered the attack by extending his arm through Mr. Ballard's head, killing him almost instantly. The PAAB vs the Order and FBI Involvement Pt. II : The PAAB caught on with the Order's plan to further power AB and began planning on ways to stop them. Their first objective was to find out the sacrafices planned for AB and, out of necessity, kill them before they would be sacraficed to AB. The Order had planned for this, however, and so they put out conflicting clues and hints, sucessfully confusing the PAAB on discovering the identities of the planned sacrafices. : Realizing they had mildly cared for a rather serious threat in the war, Order-member and teacher Mr. Rodgers was assigned to horribly wound any PAAB members present during his sixth period class and bring them to the cafeteria, where they would be stored until the Graduation Day of 2015. While this occured, Johnal discovered the Rones were members of CAMELOT, undercover and attempting to continue the previous agents' failed mission. The Order sent Johnal and Mr. Rodgers out to complete their missions using a luquid-form of the asbestos-gas used in the Order's previous attacks. : Johnal chose the quiet approach to Mrs. Buffy Rone's death and poured the liquid into her coffee. While doing so, Johnal boasted what he was doing to his classmates, PAAB-member Austin being one of them. The bell rang before Johnal was able to poison the coffee, and the students went on to the next class, assuming Johnal was joking and it wouldn't happen. When all the students left, however, Johnal poisoned the coffee and ran to his next class- Mr. Rodger's, where he told his teacher the mission was a so-far success. : With this, Mr. Rodger's carried out his plan, and sixth period, commanded the class to leave to the gym. When the students got up to leave, he told the PAAB-members in the room to remain seated and listen to what he had to say. Jakob, Austin, Payton, Hanna, and Curtis became immediately suspicious, knowing Mr. Rodgers was heavily involved in the Order. Mr. Rodgers then subtly taunted them that what they were looking for couldn't be found, presumably referring to the indentity of 'He'. Once Payton saw Mr. Rodger's weapon, a spray-bottle of the asbestos, he immediately stood up, prompting the others to raise and prepare to fight. Mr. Rodgers was caught off-guard and hesitated to raise the spray-bottle, giving Payton enough time to hit the weapon out of his hand. As Payton picked up the bottle, the other four ran to fight Mr. Rodgers. Jakob landed a punch on Mr. Rodgers but was pushed into Austin and Hanna. Austin and Jakob fell, but Hanna managed to avoid the fall and swung at Mr. Rodgers. The swing was unsuccessful, and Mr. Rodgers back-handed Hanna onto Payton, who dropped the spray-bottle he was preparing to use. Curtis grabbed Mr. Rodger's arm and kneed him while Payton stood up and hurridly sprayed the asbestos. Mr. Rodgers anticipated the attack and pulled Curtis into the line of fire. Curtis' face was directly sprayed, and Mr. Rodgers slapped the screaming Curtis' melting and burnt face, sending him over the row of desk beside them and onto the floor. Payton is stunned and horrified by his mistake, giving Mr. Rodgers enough time to hit the bottle out of Payton's hand. Hanna, Jakob, and Payton back up while Curtis remains on the floor, rolling and moaning in pain. As Mr. Rodgers began a monolouge on respect, Austin, forgotten about by Mr. Rodgers, strikes the Order-member with a yard-stick. Mr. Rodgers grimaced in pain and held his back while Payton lunged forward and pushed Mr. Rodgers down. Hanna dove and held Mr. Rodger's feet as Payton and Jakob each grabbed one arm. Austin began yelling questions at Mr. Rodgers, who remained silent. After the fifth question, Mr. Rodgers yelled as he slung Jakob across and onto Payton, freeing his hand. Mr. Rodgers then grabbed the broken yard-stick Austin used and stabbed the back of his own throat, severing his spinal cord. Mr. Rodgers began convulsing as Payton and Jakob helped Curtis up. The five went to the bathroom of the E-building and tended to Curtis' wounds. Here, they discussed and realized 'He' was a distraction, set to trick the PAAB into laying off the Order. Betrayl : Prepping to negotiate the release of Johnal, Mrs. McNeil returned to EHS to obtain files and information. While she was visiting, she came across her former student Mallory, who was, at the time, commited to the PAAB. When Mrs. McNeil approached Mallory, the latter was cautious, heeding her friend's warnings. : This was not enough to shoot down the persistant Mrs. McNeil, who began using reverse psychology on Mallory. After being told the plans for the trade, Mallory decided to join Mrs. McNeil and become a member of the Order. Mrs. McNeil told Mallory of the plans behind the Invasion of DC, offering Mallory and important position in the act. Mallory accepted. :: Once word got out that Johnal had followed through with his plan, Austin made the link that Mrs. Rone wasn't an Order-member and told her who'd commited the act. She thanked him and shortly afterward reported to CAMELOT headquarters. A unit came and detained Johnal for questioning. The Invasion of DC ::On the ride to DC, PAAB members Matt and Chloe discussed what they were expecting, both unsure if the Order would be bold enough to try something in DC. The two later consulted Mallory and Mrs. Musselwhite, the group deciding to not be on the offense, but rather keep a sharp eye out. ::When the group of students reached the hotel, Mrs. Diane gave Mallory her orders. Mallory ran to Chloe, Matt, and Mrs. Musselwhite and told them she thought the Order was doing something and to follow her. The three did, and the group came to the elevators. Once on, Mallory discreetly entered the code to have the elevator take the group to the Second-Floor parallel universe, to stop them from interfering with the Order's plans. Once in the alternate universe, the group first tried to realize what was going on, but Chloe realized when the second floor of the hotel existed, as compared to the floor being storage in the Base. Against Mallory's suggestions, the group tried to return, but couldn't figure out how. ::During this, the members of the Order present approached CAMELOT and negotiated Johnal's release. During this, the Order and CAMELOT expressed similar intrests, and decided to work together to destroy Psypocalypse and later even the Glacier. CAMELOT revealed its possession of the Hyperion Cube and, using the Order's knowledge, fired the Hyperion Cube at Psypocalypse. The Cube absorbed Psypocalypse and transported into the Second-Floor, sending Mallory, who also used the oppritunity to bring back this universe's Mr. Rodgers, Matt, Chloe, and Mrs. Musselwhite back into the Base. ::Back in their original universe, Matt and Chloe went to look for Mallory to discuss what they should do, and hid once they saw Mr. Rodgers. They quietly followed him and were shocked to see him enter Mallory's room, where she informed him on the situation. Matt and Chloe went back to Matt's room and, after stealing Mrs. Diane's camera and looking through it, realized they had been set up. The two decided to keep their knowledge a secret and act oblivious, in hopes that they could make it back to Ethel and warn the other PAAB members. Conclusion : The group returned to Ethel, where Matt and Chloe informed other members of the PAAB what had happened, as CAMELOT began making a presence in Ethel. With the Glacier gone and Psypocalypse in a distant universe, the war was over. Aftermath : The Second-Semester War resulted in many deaths. This story arc also brought permanent changes to Ethel, such as a police, and security at EHS. The Second-Semester War is also responsible for the direction of the future of Ethel: with Psypocalypse and the Glacier absent, the PAAB and Order will come head-to-head.